Promises
by urthemusicinme
Summary: Bella's life revolved around Edward, the very epitome of perfect. He was her very being, but wanting to protect Bella, Edward leaves her along with her heart. But 50 years later- who IS the Elle girl and why does she look like Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Promises**

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Twilight, if I did, I would be Bella.  
_

_Author: urthemusicinme_

_Rating: T_

_Chapter Title: Prologue_

_General Story Warnings: Future violence and a jealous Jacob._

_Chapter Warnings: None.  


* * *

_

Edward Cullen, the love of my life,

He cherished me, he gave me hope,

He gave me life, but…

He has killed me.

* * *

A/N: There will be more to come, just wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes this is a longer one, still a bit short but I'll eventually write longer. This is just explaining what happened to Bella 50 years ago._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

50 years ago oO0Oo

"Sleep well my sweet Bella" Edward pressed his soft yet cold lips onto my forehead. His kiss lasted longer than normal but it was still captivating.

"Edward, never leave me. I can't live without you, you know that right?" I mumbled nervously. I couldn't help but feel that he was going to leave.

Edward replied, "You know you are the only one for me, I will always love you dear Bella, even if it means hurting myself.", and with that my eyelids began to close gently into a deep slumber.

The next morning, I woke up and searched for a cold chest to lean on but instead found a velvet wrapped box with one word written on top of it. "Bella" I opened the box and found a letter neatly folder as it read "Lion will never be with the lamb".

I opened the letter gently careful not to cut myself. Tears began to slide down my pale rosy cheeks as I read the letter.

"Dear Bella,

You must realise I can no longer stay with you; I simply cannot let you be surrounded by seven vampire to lead a normal life. I cannot live with myself if I ever hurt you in anyway, so my and my family have decided to move away to ensure your safety.  
As much as I would like to write, it pains me to write anymore to you as it is the last time I shall ever write or speak to you. I have injected venom into a small bottle in the box so hopefully you will remember that we were not meant to be. I'm a vampire, you are a human. We can't be together. This is wrong.

Please don't come and find me. You will only destroy me even more.

Edward"

By the end of the letter I collapsed onto the ground, unable to move my body. It was like a part of me has been tore away and ripped into a million pieces.

I was depressed, no I was in pain. It was my own personal hell.

The next few days I didn't even bother to cover up my sadness. I ignored when Angela or Jess asked if I was okay, I didn't respond to the teachers when they asked me a question. All I did was staring into space; I stopped eating, stopped sleeping, stopped doing reading and doing homework.

I was just a shell with no soul.

Eventually the school expelled me for not completing any the exams or school work. And I left without any emotion whatsoever.

Charlie grew mad when he heard the news, he did whatever he could and begged the school to take me back, but one look at me and they pushed him out the door.

After that day, Charlie kicked me out of the house. I was grateful, he didn't have to suffer being with me. So all I took was Edward's box and the clothes I wore on my back.

I started wonder around the hospital everyday, staring at the dying patients until they died. Everyone thought I was a freak. I was one.

As I walked to the hospital one day, I noticed a needle on the road.

Probably a druggy was here. Then without thinking, I picked one up and injected it into my arm. I felt good and numb all at the same time but it wore off soon because there were only a few drops left.

I wandered into the woods after that, and somehow ended up in our meadow.

I sat down at exactly the same spot where Edward and I shared our last passionate kiss. Memories began to flood back in my mind as tears filled my eyes.

_Face it Bella, you were just not meant to be,_ a voice in my head said.

_He doesn't love you, no one does_, another the voice said.

I felt weak as the voices became louder and louder. I kicked the box and screamed my hearts out for the voices to stop speaking.

Then the bottle of venom fell out, along side with the needle.

And I grabbed it.

* * *

_I'm leaving you to your imagination for now, but I shall update soon.  
Feel free to review and critique. You know you want to :P _

_V the bee._


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo many plots went through my head when i wrote this chapter. I had heaps of idea and i've decided i'm going to write more! and MORE and MORE!! hahahaha YAY!

anywayssss

ENJOY!

* * *

I snapped out of my memories and went back to reality.

That was the old me, the weak, clumsy, stupid Bella.

The only smart thing old Bella did was injecting venom into her skin, creating the new Bella. I spent 6 days in pure torture, that's right, I said six days. The old Bella must have injected too much into the vessels causing the pain to double.

This is me now. The new Bella, the old Bella is dead buried in mists of misery.

After becoming a vampire, I decided to change everything about myself. I dyed my hair to a dark maroon red, contrasting with my extra pale skin. My features sharpened, and might I say I do look extremely beautiful even for a vampire. My curves grew to the perfect places, as if I was a born Victoria's Secret Model.

My eyes were turquoise coloured, but almost as clear as glass. I was surprised at first when I saw that I didn't have golden eyes but turquoise eyes after drinking from animals, but then I realised that was my first power, colour change. I had the ability to change any object's surface colour to whatever I want. It definitely came in handy when I wanted to change my look and clothes, also for disguising to the humans.

"uhh… Elle?" stuttered my personal assistant Rachael. And yes I did change my name to Elle, Bella held simply too much memory form the past.

"Come in Rachael." I said calmly in my delicate yet strong voice.

Rachael slowly walked in to my grand office. If you could imagine a high class fashionable room, mine was about 10 times better. It had silky beige walls with sharp and distinctive furniture. I had only the best interior designers to help decorate this room. But of course, it simply had to be replaced every month.  
I was the top fashion designer in the world.

I have it all.

"I just came in to go over the schedule for today, is that okay?" She said while I was finalising designs on my Macbook.

"Go ahead." I said still looking at my screen.

"You have been invited to three fashion shows, an interview with BAZAAR and a celebrity party. Oh, and Oprah also wants you to be on her show."

"Very well, I shall go to most of them all, except for Oprah, which will be for another day."

"..But Oprah asked for you to come toda-" she tried to continue but I interrupted.

"Rachael, dear, who am I?"

"Elle Couture, Miss."

"Good, you know my name, now go tell Oprah that I, Elle Couture am not available today and I'm more than positive that she will understand. Now run along and let's get ready for the fashion shows shall we?" I smile angelically.

"Yess..Elle" She began to walk out of the room.

"By the way," She stopped, straight away and turned back around, desperately hoping she would not get fired like my last five assistants. So I said in a cool yet soft voice, giving a small smile to her, "Nice shoes Rachael."

Rachael blushed furiously and smiled in delight before saying "Thank you Elle."

I always had a way with making people enjoy my presence while still fearing me. That would the kindest thing anyone would retrieve from my relationship with them, since he left, I heart left as well, leaving me with just an empty heartless shell. But I soon realised I did not need it. Without a heart left me with no sense of compassion, I could easily climb to the top, tramping people along the way with no empathy whatsoever. People adore me, desperately trying to grab my attention. Even when I glance at them momentarily reporters will write a 5 page article about my glance.

Humans always want what they can not have.

It was a beautiful sight as I stepped out of my private jet in Paris. I had always adored Paris; the city had its own way of expressing its own beauty. The scent of Paris captured my attention with its distinct floral smell, swirling around my presence. I must say, being a vampire did have its advantages, being able to engulf the essence of Paris.

While standing on top of the stairs at the airport terminal, I heard a loud growl. I knew the growl from anywhere, it was my Bugatti Veyron. It was my favourite car in the universe, not only is this the most expensive car in the world, but it is the fastest accelerating car reaching 0-60 in 2.6 seconds. It ran 253.3 mph which is almost three quarters of vampire speed. I adore this car so much I had one of my other private jets carry just my Bugatti Veyron to Paris.

The ride was fast as usual, but that did not escape the enormous amounts of screaming and flashing of the press surround my car as I drove. The only thing I hated about being famous was the annoyance of people who wants to destroy my personal space and invade my privacy. The moment I stepped out I was almost blinded by the white flashes ambushing my body. Although I hate it to the upmost extent, I plastered my face with a smile, put on my Fendi sunglasses and strut my way into fashion show.

After three fashion shows and a heck lot of mingling, I found myself in the limo riding to the celebrity party. I had red and elegant Valentio evening gown which complemented my pale white skin and showed my slim body.

I was stunned the moment I saw the magnificent mansion where the party was held. Every visible surface of the white mansion was delicate detailed and constructed, the windows have been tinted with of beautiful pattern and the doors of the building had been engraved with artistic designs. I was surprised I that I had never seen this mansion before, but I am positively sure that by the end of this week I will meet the owner of this mansion and purchase the splendid and graceful house.

The front doors opened when I arrived and two security guards escorted me inside the mansion. The party was quite a success, as most of the most famous celebrities were there and the vibe of the whole party was lively.

It was not soon before male celebrities started to crowd around me asking for a dance.

I gladly accepted all their invitations by group dancing with them. After a few minutes a few girl celebrities were jealous because their boyfriends were throwing themselves at me.

It wasn't my fault, it was their faults for letting their boyfriends let loose and dance with me. After all, I was the life of the party.

Around 5 am in the morning did the party seem to die down, mostly because everyone was a little drunk on alcohol or they pasted out on the couches. I pretended to be little loose just to cover up the fact that I am not drunk.

I was a vampire after all.

When the party was over, I asked my way around to see who knew the owner of the house and finally cleaner in his 50s responded without any slurs or vomit.

"I haven't seen the owner yet, I'm only a cleaner in the house. But I've heard around that his initials are J.C. and he spends most of his time on the fifth level in the study."

I nodded and thanked the man and he went back to cleaning up vomit and broken pieces of glass on the floor.

Making sure no one was looking; I ran in vampire speed up to the fifth level and stood in front of a closed metal frame door.

I swiftly knocked the door and waited in a response.

"Who is it?" A masculine voice flowed out from behind the door.

"This is Elle Couture, I'm sure you know who I am." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah yes my wife is quite a bit of a fan, she herself likes to style and design clothes." He chucked while replying.

_Who isn't a fan? I'm Elle Couture for goodness sake, any one would die to be me._

He interrupted my thoughts and asked "What is that you require?"

"I was at your party last night, or shall I say this morning. And I couldn't help but notice the elegance of the mansion. Are you interested in a buyer of this mansion? I am willing to offer any price you name."

"That's a big say don't you think, I myself do enjoy the mansion along with my wife, but we do tend to travel around the world often. I'll tell you what, if you wait on the third floor in the living room and relax yourself for an hour or so, my wife will come back from her shopping trip and we shall discuss about the purchase of the house."

"No problem, Mr--"

"Call me Jason."

"Of course Jason, well then I shall see you in an hr on the third floor"

"Sure thing"

With that I left without a word wondering who the mysterious Jason really was behind the closed metal framed door.

Time sure does slow down when you are a vampire; I have seated myself on a long blue leather couch. I have already memorised the whole structure and every single detail of the house; every decoration, every painting and furniture was carefully placed creating a relaxed atmosphere. There I sat looking at a French rococo bracket clock and staring at the second hand as it danced robotically around the clock attempting to move the minute hand by a millimetre.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

I snapped out of my trance when I heard a loud squeak and running foot steps, following is a steady and calm stepping of shoes. I figured it out immediately that Jason and his wife are coming to this room. His wife I thought was wearing what sounded like a Louie Vuitton Wild ballerina Heels by the amount of clicking and the sharp noises which only a Louie Vuitton shoe would make.

Soon the clicking stopped, and the door handle slowly turned.

Two devastating familiar faces I thought I would never see appeared.

If my heart could stop, this would be the moment it collapsed.

* * *

oO0Oo any guesses on who they are? O.O I left it pretty obvious but I shall reveal it next CHAPTER!! along with our main and HOT character...the one and only Edward Cullen!

You know what else is hot right now? The big button that reads **REVIEW**! **Give it a go**, the button is feeling lonely and would like for you to review and make its day!

It would also make my whole WEEK! I seriously LOVE it when you guys review...i promise every time i receive a review i will jump up and down shouting WOOHOO!!! So please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think!

Vee the Bee


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

Soon the clicking stopped, and the door handle slowly turned.

Two devastatingly familiar faces I thought I would never see appeared.

If my heart could stop, this would be the moment it collapsed.

It was Jasper and Alice.

It was Jasper. It was Alice.

Jasper and Alice.

No matter how many times I repeated it in my head, I couldn't get over the fact that I would be meeting them again, at least not after HE left me.

Without much time to continue in my speeding thoughts another body was squeezed against mine, Alice spoke into my ear , "Its an honour to finally meet you Elle!" and she released her tight hands around my body. For a moment there I felt a tint of compassion but I brushed it off quickly as I recomposed my posture.

"I suppose you are the land lord? The lovely couple of Jason and-"

"Alice Whitlock! My husband's name is actually Jasper but his name is Jason around humans. I have heard so much about you Elle, at first I thought you were a human but just looking at all your collections, no human would be able to design something as magnificent as you!"

"Why thank you Alice," I smiled, _so she really can't see who I really am? I think I know just what to do now. This ride is going to be fun, well for me at least._

"I hear from your husband that you design as well? Maybe I'll have a look at it and we can discuss about opening a new line? Ever thought about life being a famous designer, you'll love it!"

Alice opened her eyes wide but Jasper cut in quick to reply with a smirk, "That's a wonderful offer Elle, but I think she'll fine just designing clothes for my family. If she becomes a famous designer, I wouldn't have any time with her!"

Alice let out a half giggle and grabbed Jasper's face pulling him close to her face and said before kissing him, "I'll always have time for you baby."

"Don't I know it darling." Jasper said to Alice after the sweet kiss.

"So Alice you design clothes for your family? Its quite odd to have a vampire family, I've only heard of clans or what not."

"Yes you can say that we are, well, different to other vampires. We don't drink from humans, we actually drink-"

"Animal Blood?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Me too." And with that Jasper and Alice's brows turned in question, obviously surprised that they've found an animal drinker.

"But you eyes, the colour is blue?" Jasper questioned.

"Its one of my gifts actually, I am able to change colours." I said with a proud smile, heck I decided to show off a bit and changed Alice's Burberry dress from a plain yellow into a blue and grey checkered dress. Alice, realizing that her dress changed danced her way and gave me a squashing hug. _Don't I remember those hugs…get a grip Elle…she chose to leave you…THEY LEFT YOU._

"What I would do for Alice to have that kind of gift, she wouldn't have to blow all her credit cards buying shoes and clothes!" Jasper laughed.

Alice pouted but quickly turned to me saying,

"Elle, I feel like we're fast friends already! You have to come meet my family, I know they love to see you! Maybe even my brother will find you interesting!" With that Alice turned to Jasper in excitement, but Jasper shook his head and said,

"Oh no Alice, what ever you are doing leave me out of it! I don't want Edward to death stare me for a month again."

"Edward?" I asked, slightly curious about how he was doing, but then again, I just wanted to torture him. _Stay in the game Elle. Don't go back to the small helpless Bella that had emotions. Stay in the game._

"That's my brother Edward, he may appear to be quite moody, but inside he's quite sweet. So don't get fooled by his depressed face, he's just been down lately" Alice slightly smiled.

"Down lately? Alice he's been depressed for the last 50 years!" Jasper said. What? But that's the time when he LEFT me. It couldn't be, could it? Of course not Elle, you think he would be depressed over you? _No he is heartless, never loved you, that's why you are heartless Elle, You deserve better, you deserve revenge!_

"Anywayyy, come over to our house tonight Elle. You'll love it I promise!" Alice gleamed at me.

"Well here I thought meeting you guys would just be a formal business over this property, but why not, I've got time"

We all laughed at the concept of time, perks of being a vampire.

It was 12am when I arrived at the Cullen mansion. Even I was surprised at the anterior of the building. The sapphire blue stone building almost came alive under the moon; it was one of the most modern architectures I have yet to seen.

The moment I stepped onto the front porch the door flew open and just like lightning, I was greeted or rather 'hit' with a deep embrace from Alice, following that was her high pitched voice singing "Welcome to our Home!"

"Hello Alice." I attempted to return in a happy tone. I took out a box I was carrying and gave it to Alice saying, "Just a little gift for letting me come into your home. Its nothing much but I do hope you enjoy it."

All of a sudden the familiar faces of vampires appeared at the door. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all appeared and sniffed my gift.

"Is that…." Jasper lifted his eyebrow.

"BLOOD?" Emmett spoke. The rest were curious as to what exactly was in the gift box.

"Yes they are animal blood drinks. I own a piece of land in Africa and my workers take small amounts of the animals' blood for me every week. Though they think I need it for scientific research, I found it as a more elegant way of drinking blood." I smiled as the rest gaped at what they just heard.

I ripped off the case of my gift and continued, "I hope you like my collection of African lion, tiger, elephant, Giraffe and my favorite, cheetah blood."

"I WANT TO TRY THE ELEPHANT BLOOD!" Emmett shouted and attempted to grab the bottle of blood, but Carlisle grabbed his hands firmly to prevent him from taking it.

"Emmett, before we receive this wonderful gift let's introduce ourselves to Miss Elle shall we?" Carlisle spoke calmly, those his eyes lingered on the bottle of tiger blood.

Carlisle introduced or shall I say RE-introduced the rest of the family until he reached the last member "-and the last member is Edward, you must know he tends to keep to himself so don't think that you've offended him if he gives you a cold shoulder or some sort."

"Still Carlisle!" Alice said "He should've come down at least to greet our guest! Oh I know! Lets go up to him and say hello why don't we Elle."

"Lead the way then Alice" I smiled weakly, though behind that smile was a hint of fear of meeting the one whom ruined my life.

Alice pulled my hand and led me up the stairs of the mansion. As we reached the top of the stairs I could faintly hear a song coming from the room on the left.

"That is Edward's room over there where he spends most of his time, listening to depressing music and that Debussy song." Alice told me.

We walked up to the door and Alice knocked twice before speaking, "EDWARD! I'm coming in with our guest!"

With that she opened the door and reveal Edward lying on a bed with his eyes closed. I couldn't believe it; there he was after 50 years of pain I finally saw the one whom stole my heart. He still looked the same, with the messy bronze hair and perfected sculpted face. Although his face looked almost weak and distressed with a mix of frustration printed across his face.

Edward opened his eyes and lifted his body up, his eyes widened as he saw me. He opened his mouth slowly and his face scrunched in confusion.

"Be..Bella? Is that you?"


End file.
